


Day 1 -- Apples

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can anyone tell me the magical significance applied to apples by Muggles?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 -- Apples

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/1021.html

"Now, can anyone tell me the magical significance applied to apples by Muggles?" Professor Sprout asked as she walked down the aisle between the fruit-bearing trees. She was new, but a much more engaging teacher than the one they'd had the previous year.

"Other than the mythological significance, Muggles think that apples have divinatory properties," Remus said, after the prof had called on his raised hand. "Supposedly, if peeled in a single strand, the strand will reveal the initials of the peeler's true love." He pulled an apple from the tree in front of him and put it in his basket.

"Hogwash, naturally," Sirius added with a grin, pleased to note that Sprout wasn't even flustered by the interruption. He elbowed Remus in the side, making him blush, and slipped two apples into his pocket.

"Apples are key ingredients in some love potions, though," Peter pointed out, tossing another apple into his own basket.

"And they make good hard cider," James added, much to the amusement of the class.

"Five points to Gryffindor, each," Sprout said approvingly. "And fill those baskets by the end of class, the house elves want to start serving cider with dinner."

Later that evening, the Marauders had gathered in their dormitory. James and Peter were spread out on the floor playing a rather rowdy game of wizard chess – they had taught the pieces to curse the spring before – Remus was on his bed with a text book in his lap, and Sirius sat next to him, slowly peeling one of the apples he'd nicked from Herbology. "Let's see if the Muggles got this one right," he said, holding up a long strand of peel, the whole apple in a single piece.

James and Peter looked up from their game as Sirius closed his eyes and tossed the peel over his shoulder and onto the floor. He and Remus leaned over to look at the resulting letters, sharing a secret smile before Remus picked up the peel and transfigured it into a piece of parchment to take notes on. "Told you it was hogwash," he said, tossing the other apple to Remus. James and Peter groaned and went back to their game. "Your turn, Moony," Sirius said quietly.

"I don't have to," Remus said, biting into the apple and licking juice off his lips in a way that made Sirius squirm. "I already know what it'll say."


End file.
